


iTunes Challenge: Ten random Adommy drabbles inspired by songs

by Helloiamsilver



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Songfic, iTunes Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloiamsilver/pseuds/Helloiamsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>iTunes challenge where you put your iTunes on shuffle and write fics for the first ten songs that come up</p>
            </blockquote>





	iTunes Challenge: Ten random Adommy drabbles inspired by songs

**Author's Note:**

> All these little drabbles are completely unrelated, some are AU and some aren't. I hope you enjoy because they were fun to write :) I would suggest listening to the songs with them but it's not necessary of course

Eli, The Barrow Boy-The Decemberists  
Adam, The Barrow Boy

Adam pushed his barrow down the street, selling his wares. The sound of the wheels rattling down the cobblestones echoed throughout this empty corner of the town as the moon shone down, setting both him and his barrow aglow. Despite being no one around to sell too, he continued on with his barrow; it was his job. He found himself dreaming of things past, his love, Tommy. He wanted to give the world to his love or at the very least the finest luxuries the town store sold, fine cloths and other beautiful things. But, you see, one did not make much money selling wares from a barrow. He could barely afford to feed himself, let alone throw money around on jewels and cloths. But he had no choice, he was the barrow boy. His job was to push his barrow day in and day out and wait for nightfall when he could spend it with the most beautiful, perfect creature alive, his Tommy. Of course, that was until the day he had found his beautiful Tommy’s dead body. Adam had wept for days, weeks, hiding his pain from the rest of the town. They would never have accepted the two of them. And as Adam had dried his tears, he carried his love to the deepest pine grove in the forest, where the sun shone through the trees. A beautiful resting ground for his beautiful love. He would not allow the town that had driven Tommy to his death to bury him in the grounds of the church he had despised. The church that Adam had now come across at the end of the street. He found himself wandering amidst the graves in the moonlight. Looking at the rough cut stone carved with the names of all who had passed, he stopped at the final grave in the row of the churchyard for the poor barrow boy who had “drowned” in the river. The final grave was his own.

 

Norwegian Wood- The Beatles  
I Wanted a Boy, or Should I Say, He Wanted Me

Tommy followed the strange man into his house. He felt he should’ve been more suspicious but he found he really wasn’t. He was drawn to the man’s broad smile and sparkling blue eyes, eyes that had slipped over to look at him more than a few times that night. The connection was definitely there and Tommy found that he was intrigued by the man’s whimsical ways.  
“Isn’t this place beautiful?” He spoke with a grin as he gestured around the empty room, “The perfect space for conversation wouldn’t you say? Now come on sit down!” He ordered with a smile. Tommy glanced around; there was a table in the corner, but other than that, nothing.  
“No! Down here,” He laughed and pulled Tommy to sit next to him in the plush carpet by the spicy smelling wood fire. Tommy laughed back as the man handed him a wine glass without question. He crossed his legs and looked expectantly at Tommy.  
“So…What would you like to talk about?”  
“Well, it would be nice to know your name,” The man’s grin shone impossibly brighter.  
“Adam. And you my pretty friend?”  
“Tommy,” He put out his hand. Adam ignored it and pulled him in for a long kiss instead.  
“Now that is a proper introduction,” He said before taking a long swig from his wine glass, “So, what do you do? Where’re you from? Tell me everything!” They continued on like this talking and laughing and Tommy even pulled out his guitar, until the early hours of the morning when Adam said it was time for bed.  
“What? Not just a little bit longer?” Tommy pulled at his arm as he tried to get up, now sufficiently drunk. Adam just laughed.  
“I’ve got work tomorrow! Unlike you, you lucky ass,” That was the last thing Tommy remembered before he woke up in the morning, his head pounding and discovered that he had somehow ended up asleep in the bathtub. Adam was nowhere to be found anywhere in the house, but when Tommy sat back down on the rug from the night before, he found a small note nestled in the carpet. It read “I’ll be back later sweetheart. Wait for me and keep that fire burning ;),”

 

All of This- Blink 182  
He’s all I need, He’s all I dream, He’s all I’m always wanting

Tommy found his gaze slipping over to Adam for the umpteenth time that night, but he knew that no matter how many how many times he stared, nothing would change. Adam was not his. Adam smiled and laughed at a pretty boy who was not Tommy. Tommy felt that same twinge of pain he did every time he stopped trying to feel numb. He didn’t act any different to the people around him, no one could tell the truth. Anyone on the outside would say he was no different. But there were moments like this where he just felt the pure want pull at him and the mask slipped a little. The girl he was with gave him a concerned look and he pulled himself back into himself, shaking off the hurt and putting on a smile. He cast one last furtive glance back at the happy Adam before telling himself he wouldn’t allow himself any more looks tonight. Tommy just wanted him, like he wanted no one else. His smile and his laugh and his voice and his freckles, and his ever-changing hair, and his clothing obsession and his pure honesty and his love. Tommy wanted his love. And not just band-mates or friends. But it was too late, as every night Adam used him as a stage prop, never knowing Tommy’s true feelings. And who’s fault was that? And the worst part was that Tommy was perfectly willing to take everything, he was willing to be used as much as Adam would use him, just for those brief moments of pretend. He looked back over at his date. Another night with another girl, but she wasn’t who he wanted. He felt his gaze slide back to Adam, despite his promise. No, he knew who he would always want.

 

Vanilla Twilight- Owl City  
The Spaces Between My Fingers are Right Where Yours Fit Perfectly

Adam sat awake and stared at the midnight blue sky filled with sparkling starlight and the glowing moon as it shown over the ocean. He had tried to sleep, but every time his eyelids closed, he couldn’t see anything else but warm brown eyes. He was in a beautiful bungalow on a gorgeous tropical beach but all he could think about was how he was alone. Why had he even wanted to be alone again? To focus? Clear his head? Screw that, he wanted somebody with him. No, he wanted Tommy with him. He wanted his cuddly body curled up next to him in this bed whispering both stupid stuff and sweet words into his ear. Adam sighed one more time and pulled himself out of the empty bed and pushed open the sliding glass doors. He once again gazed at the beauty of the night sky and breathed deeply the scent of the sea and the soft sound of the waves crashing upon the shore. He sat down on the front porch and took in the whole world around him. He knotted his hands together again and again. They felt so wrong without another hand to twine them together with. He pulled them apart and placed them on the wood where he sat. He made himself stop pining and instead told himself to just let go. He stared up at the bright, pure white full moon and the swirling atmosphere above his head. The flowing and changing twilight of universe and the spectacle of stars. He emptied all of the stresses and felt the heavy weight that had descended down onto his shoulders begin to lift. This was why he’d come here. To taste a bit of the universe and let it put the life back into his bones, forgetting the rest of the world. He couldn’t deny though, he still missed those warm brown eyes. But now, the loneliness didn’t feel quite so heavy. He allowed himself a small smile, knowing that those eyes would be waiting for him when he came home. Still, he pulled out his phone and sent one little message to Tommy.  
“Darling, I wish you were here,”

 

Aftermath-Adam Lambert  
Wanna Scream Out, No More Hiding

Adam clutched nervously at his tie, how much longer could this damn prom last anyway? He didn’t really want to be here. But he knew his mom would want prom pictures and he had one of his girl-friends step dutifully up to the plate to stand next to him while she snapped a couple memories. Well, to be honest there was one other reason he went to the prom. That was to see the pretty blond boy of his dreams in a tux. Adam wanted so badly to just run over there and sweep him off his feet and plant a huge kiss right on those adorable lips. But Adam couldn’t just do that. He knew where he stood in High School. He was the shy, dorky theater kid who only felt confident on the stage. Shy dorky theater kids don’t sweep pretty blond boys off their feet. That was that. But what if…He wanted to be more than shy dorky theater kid? What if he wanted to play a different role? He wasn’t exactly a fan of the one he was cast in now. Closeted and abnormal, trying to keep up with the different ways he had to act around different people. What if he didn’t bother with all that? What if he just said screw it and was himself no matter who he was with? What if he just said whatever the hell he thought? He could see the future he could have. He could see the glittering colors beyond the drab one tone of High School. There was so much more to the world he could have! He could almost hear the words flowing through the music laden prom venue. Don’t be afraid of what’s inside…. He let himself embrace it and felt himself stand a little taller. So what if everyone knew the truth? He liked boys and god damn it, he didn’t care who knew it! He would deal with the consequences. He knew that the truth would only set him free. And with that thought, he squared his shoulders and walked up to the pretty blond boy of his dreams who smiled brightly at him just as Adam dipped him down and planted a huge kiss right onto those adorable lips.

 

Dreamgirl- Dave Matthews Band  
I Was Dreaming of a Dreamboy…

Tommy woke up drowsily and let out a contented sigh when he realized where he was. Wrapped in the arms of the beautiful man who lived next door, both of them tangled up in white sheets. He pinched himself softly before he began to entertain the notion that this actually wasn’t a dream. He was actually here in Adam’s house, in Adam’s arms. He remembered the countless times he had woken up from dreams just like this to go get the mail in the hopes of seeing a fleeting glance of the man for real. He had been longing for him since the first time he caught sight of him. He had greeted Tommy with a shining grin and a “Hello neighbor,” Tommy had just ducked his head and tried to avoid getting lost in those blue-grey eyes. He had lost some of that shyness as they’d gotten to know each other, but still felt his heart speed up in his chest every time he saw that smile. He remembered one day he had been in sitting outside when he looked over into Adam’s backyard and felt his heart fully skip a beat. Adam had been lying asleep, shirtless in the grass, the strong lines of his back stretching out as a glimmer of sweat dripped down them. Tommy ignored the instinct that said he was being a stalker and let his eyes follow the length of his spine. Adam had then yawned loudly and pulled himself up. Tommy quickly tried to make it look like he wasn’t spying but Adam just smiled and gestured for Tommy to come over. They talked about music and life and laughed like best friends. Still, Tommy couldn’t imagine how they had gone from there to here: Tommy lying next to him in bed; together. Tommy felt Adam like the force of a wave, knocking him over from behind and dragging him out to the most blissful blue-grey sea imaginable. He caught a glimpse of that sea as Adam’s eyes opened briefly before he snuffled back into the pillow, pulling Tommy closer. Tommy lifted Adam’s face back towards him so they could look at each other. Adam smiled drowsily and dragged Tommy on top of him to kiss and tangle up those sheets a little more. Not a dream…

 

Andy, You’re a Star- The Killers  
Adam, You’re a Star In Nobody’s Eyes But Mine

Tommy watched as Adam, the star quarterback pulled off his helmet and shook out his sweaty black helmet hair, grinning like a maniac at his teammates. He had just scored the winning touchdown. Of course. The whole team crowded together in celebration Tommy just huddled deeper into his hoodie in the stands. What would those teammates say if they knew the truth? That their football star really wanted to be on Broadway? That all those girls that hung on his every word were just wasting their time? One of which was now running onto the field to drag Adam into a celebratory kiss. Tommy felt his blood boil. He knew that Adam wasn’t with her, but Tommy couldn’t stand seeing someone else’s lips on his lips. Adam gently pulled away with a tight smile and walked back into the locker room. Tommy took that as his cue to get up and shuffle out of the High School stadium taking his usual spot to wait. However, this time when Adam came out of the locker room, the girl from before accosted him and put her arms around him, following him to his car. Adam didn’t seem to be objecting. Tommy gritted his teeth and was forced to watch as both of them got into Adam’s mustang. He began to get antsy once he couldn’t see what they were doing. After what seemed like forever, when Tommy saw the door open and the girl leave, he got up from the curb and got into the seat she’d left.  
“What the hell Adam?” He accused.  
“I’m sorry! She came out of nowhere! I didn’t know what to do,”  
“What were you doing in the car for so long?”  
“Nothing! I swear!” Adam insisted, his eyes wide, “I was just explaining to her that it wouldn’t work out between us,”  
“Did you tell her the truth?” Tommy asked. Adam just ducked his head and dropped his eyes. Tommy took that as a no.  
“I just told her I didn’t want a girlfriend right now,”  
“You better not, because you’re mine,” Tommy declared. Adam nodded enthusiastically before pulling Tommy in for a kiss, a real kiss.  
“Always yours…” He hissed into his lips. When they were both sated for the moment, Tommy sat back.  
“Are you ever gonna tell anyone the truth?” He asked. Adam looked down and fiddled with his fingers.  
“I don’t know if I can…” Tommy put his hands under Adam’s chin and pulled it up so they could make eye contact.  
“Let me just tell you this. The Adam I know and the Adam I see is way more of a star than any quarterback,” Adam looked up hopefully, “In my eyes, you’re better this way,”

 

The Scientist- Coldplay  
You Don’t Know How Lovely You Are

Adam felt like he was running in slow motion. He felt his feet moving underneath of him and his arms swinging out to the side, but he didn’t feel any exhaustion. He just knew that he had to find Tommy. He had to find Tommy! The rational part of his brain told him that the running was unnecessary. Tommy would still be there tomorrow. But it didn’t feel like that. No, to Adam it felt like unless he got to Tommy right now, he would disappear in a puff of smoke. Adam couldn’t believe how stupid he’d been. He’d wanted Tommy more than he’d ever wanted anyone before. He needed him like oxygen. And yet, he still had told him they couldn’t be together. He said that things would be easier if they weren’t together. He’d lied. It was the most difficult thing he had ever tried to suffer through. It was just SO hard. Wrong, it was impossible. This was why he was running back to him now. He had to apologize before Tommy was lost to him forever! He finally ended up at Tommy’s house and dragged in a few heavy breaths, his body suddenly taking notice of the strain. Adam’s hastily prepared apology fizzled out on his lips the moment Tommy walked out the door and their eyes met. He couldn’t remember how to speak in the wake of seeing him. He couldn’t remember his own name. Tommy just stared back.  
“I thought you said you weren’t coming back..?” He asked.  
“I had to. I need you. I’m sorry,” Adam huffed out between breaths.  
“But…Why?”  
“You’re beautiful. You’re perfect and you don’t even know! I’m sorry. So sorry. I just wanted to keep you away from the craziness of my life but now, I don’t even what I was thinking,”  
“I’m already in the craziness of your life dude. I love you,”  
“I love you too. God, you don’t even know,”

 

Save Tonight- Eagle Eye Cherry  
Take This Wine and Drink With Me, Let’s Delay Our Misery

“I don’t want you to go,” Tommy murmured into Adam’s shoulder.  
“I know, I wish I could stay. I don’t want to go either,” He pulled Tommy in closer, “But you know what? Let’s not ruin this night. Tomorrow, I’ll have to go, but tonight? Let’s just be together,” Tommy smiled softly up at him.  
“Ok,”  
“I’ll break out the wine, we’ll light candles. It’ll be perfect,”  
“Until you have to go…” Adam put his finger over Tommy’s lips.  
“No, shush. No ruining tonight,” Tommy nodded while Adam got out the wine and poured both of them a glass. He lit candles and put on the fireplace, turning off all the other lights in the house. He curled up on the couch next to Tommy while they just stared at the flames, quietly whispering into each other’s ears. Eventually when the wine bottle was empty, Adam got up and gestured for Tommy up next to him. He gently led him to the stack of CD’s.  
“Pick one?” He requested. Tommy glanced over and selected one without speaking. He put in the player and a soft instrumental guitar song rang out. Adam smiled at the music and pulled Tommy close, swaying back and forth in time to the music. As the music went on, they found themselves less aimlessly swaying and more actively dancing together. Feet circling as they spun around and Adam led Tommy into a dip. He rubbed their noses together and both giggled. They seemed completely at ease, blissfully ignoring Adam’s coming departure. As Adam had said, they would let tonight be perfect. Tomorrow would have to come and they would have to separate, but for now? They would dance in circles to sound of guitars and with the light of the fire. And after all, Adam would always be coming back home to him.

 

Beat Drop – Simon Curtis  
Let it in Your Body and the Party Won’t Stop

Adam led Tommy onto dance floor of the club, the pounding beat echoing around both of them.  
“Are you actually going to dance baby?” Adam spoke directly into Tommy’s ear. Tommy laughed out loud.  
“You’re kidding right?” Tommy asked, incredulous.  
“Not at all. I want to see you dance,” He whispered roughly and began to nuzzle in closer to the side of Tommy’s neck.  
“There’s no way in hell that’s happening,” He said, breathless.  
“Oh really? I can think of a way…”He licked up to Tommy’s ear and pulled his hair back to nibble on it. Tommy let out a soft moan and pushed into Adam’s chest but he suddenly found that Adam wasn’t there anymore. He spun around to see Adam had moved closer to the writhing mass of dancing bodies. He beckoned Tommy with one finger.  
“You’re gonna have to meet me in the center of the dance floor if you want more of where that came from baby,” He winked. Tommy screwed up his face. Unfair bastard. He unhappily stomped over to where Adam was and let him pull his unwilling body into the crowd. Adam began to slowly grind against him and he felt his shame begin to dissipate. That is until Adam pulled away again.  
“Come on baby. You can do it. Dance with me,”  
“I can’t. I don’t have any rhythm,” Tommy explained, helplessly.  
“Well then find some because this is my jam,” Bad Romance began to play over the floor and Tommy rolled his eyes. Adam pulled him closer and whispered into his ear.  
“You don’t need rhythm. Just let the music into you. Feel the beat inside you like you feel me inside you…” Tommy closed his eyes and tried to do as Adam requested. He tried to move his body with the beat, slowly twisting his hips and grabbing onto Adam’s shoulder. Adam grinned and began to grind into him like before. Tommy found the movement easier and easier as he and Adam danced together. He let out a gasp when Adam reached around to grab at his ass and pushed even closer. Adam used his other hand to grab Tommy’s face and drag him into a breath-stealing, tongue-sucking kiss. When they finally separated, Tommy struggled to regain his breathing for a moment before shooting Adam a heated stare.  
“Gonna follow through on your promise baby boy? You wanna give it to me right here on the dance floor? With everyone watching?” Adam answered with a growl and pulled Tommy’s face back up to his to steal another kiss before hissing in his ear.  
“Bathroom. Now,”  
“What? You don’t want everyone to see?” Tommy taunted.  
“I think I want you all to myself for tonight,”


End file.
